Une nouvelle fin
by Caroline02
Summary: Se passe durant la saison 4 d'Angel. Le monde était en train de sombrer dans le chaos et malgré tous ses efforts, rien ne semblait presser de s'améliorer. Connor n'est jamais revenu. Cordélia n'est pas possédée. Sinon, globalement, l'intrigue principale reste la même. Les choses se passeront néanmoins différemment. Sinon, d'où l'intérêt?


Bonjour- ou bonsoir- à tous!

Pour commencer, j'aimerais vous dire, qui que vous soyez, un grand merci de vous êtes arrêtés sur cette fanfiction.

Jusqu'à récemment, j'étais surtout abonnée aux fics Harry Potter mais après m'être repassée _Angel _il y a quelques semaines, j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur cette série (la saiso été, je dois l'avouer, pour beaucoup - j'ai tout bonnement détesté ce que les scénaristes ont fais au personnage de Cordélia et ne pense pas être la seule... - ils auraient pu faire tellement mieux! Bref...)

Je dois aussi dire qu'il n'y a malheureusement pas assez de fics sur Angel en français, donc si ça en intéresse certains après avoir lu ce premier chapitre d'avoir une suite, faites le moi savoir!

Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, y compris si vous ne l'avez pas aimé. C'est toujours utile pour moi de savoir de ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas, histoire de m'améliorer.

Sur ce, j'espère, bonne lecture.

Et peut-être à la prochaine.

* * *

Cordélia était exténuée. Et dire que la journée avait été fatigante aurait été un euphémisme.

Le monde était en train de sombrer dans le chaos et malgré tous ses efforts, rien ne semblait presser de s'améliorer.

Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à effectuer des recherches au sujet de la Bête avec Fred et Weasley, mais au final, leurs recherches s'étaient avérés peu fluctuantes. Les seuls éléments un tant soi peu intéressants qu'ils avaient découverts sur la Bête était qu'elle était un démon de niveau supérieur et qu'elle existait depuis des centaines d'années.

Ces informations ne servaient qu'à confirmer ce qu'ils supposaient déjà, à savoir qu'il serait très compliqué de se débarrasser de la Bête, pour ne pas dire impossible. Mais Cordélia n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras car après tout, elle en avait vu d'autres. Elle venait de Sunnydale et là-bas, les habitants n'étaient jamais à l'abri du danger. Merlin, elle en savait quelque chose! Puis elle était venue à Los Angeles avec le désir de débuter une carrière en tant qu'actrice, de devenir célèbre et de briller sous le feux des projecteurs. Mais à voir ce qu'elle était devenue, le destin en avait définitivement décidé autrement.

Elle avait recroisé Angel lors d'une fête mondaine. Cette même fête qui avait attiré les yeux d'un autre vampire sur sa personne mais pour des raisons totalement différentes. Celui-ci ne voulait pas juste la saluer mais la dévorer, au sens littéral du terme.

Elle était déjà seule avec lui, dans son manoir, lorsqu'elle avait découvert sa véritable nature. Heureusement qu'Angel était arrivé et l'avait sauvé. Dans le cas contraire, il y avait de fortes probabilités qu'elle n'y est pas échappée.

C'est à partir de ce jour que tout avait commencé. Elle avait fait la connaissance de Doyle, qui se trouvait déjà en compagnie d'Angel, puis elle avait proposé qu'à eux trois, ils ouvrent une agence de «détective» pour aider les désespérés.

Cela avait bien réussit d'ailleurs, en dépit de l'humeur souvent morose d'Angel et de toute la pression et angoisse qu'impliquaient un tel travail.

Mais la mort de Doyle avait tout changé.

Sa perte l'avait bouleversé.

Le voir mourir devant ses yeux avait été... Il n'y avait juste pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'elle avait ressentie. Affreux, atroce, abominable n'exprimaient rien. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était que son cœur s'était serré très fort et qu'elle avait eu l'impression que plus rien n'existait, excepté le corps de Doyle qui disparaissait, lentement, horriblement, douloureusement.

Il avait été le premier proche qu'elle perdait et jamais plus elle ne voulait ressentir un tel chagrin, un tel vide.

Le temps avait passé bien sur et la douleur s'était estompée mais elle ne pouvait empêcher quelques larmes de couler quand elle repensait à cette nuit. Sa mort était tellement injuste.

Elle se demandait parfois à quoi il ressemblerait aujourd'hui s'il était encore parmi eux. Différent sans doute. Elle-même avait bien changée.

Doyle avait été son collègue et plus important encore, son ami, le premier qu'elle avait véritablement eu et elle l'avait perdue à tout jamais. Il demeurait tout de même quelque chose de lui. Les visions. Et même si elles étaient affreusement douloureuses, elle ne les quitterait pour rien au monde. Il les lui avait donné, lui avait fait confiance.

Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Weasley, les avait rejoins, elle et Angel, peu après la mort de Doyle, puis ils avaient fait la connaissance de Gunn et enfin de Fred. Elle avait rencontré cette dernière dans une autre dimension, à Pyléa pour exact, peu après qu'elle s'y soit elle-même faite aspirée. Puis l'équipe était venue la chercher et ils avaient ramené Fred avec eux. Elle ne le lui avait jamais dit, mais elle pensait que la jeune fille était dotée d'une force morale exceptionnelle. Il le fallait pour avoir survécu cinq années de sa vie dans une autre dimension, qui plus est dans une dimension ou les humains sont considérés comme des «vaches».

Elle n'oubliait pas non plus Lorne, le démon vert qui bien que, ne faisant pas officiellement partie de l'équipe, était d'une importance capitale. Il avait cette excentricité et cette gaîté qui faisait que, même dans les situations les plus sombres, on ne pouvait pas voir tout en noir.

Et dieu seul sait qu'actuellement, avec la disparition du soleil, ils avaient tous besoin de voir autre chose que du noir.

En tournant la clé dans la serrure de sa porte, Cordélia soupira et se dit qu'après tout, il fallait voir le bon coté des choses: elles pouvaient que très difficilement devenir pires.

Elle ne savait pas à cette instant à quelle point elle se trompait.

* * *

A cette heure du soir, les rues de Los Angeles étaient calmes et silencieuses. Les traverser aurait du être agréable, apaisant mais il en était tout autrement.

Angel, qui était en patrouille avec Gunn, trouvait ce silence inapproprié, voire dérangeant.

Une partie de la ville ressemblait à un champ de bataille et pourtant, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Même le bruit du vent semblait avoir disparu.

Des personnes étaient étendus sur le sol, ne bougeant plus, ne respirant plus. Certaines d'entre elles avaient gardé les yeux ouverts, yeux dans lesquels on pouvait encore lire toute la terreur qu'elles avaient ressenties.

Et les bourreaux s'en étaient aller, les laissant là comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si ces hommes et ces femmes ne représentaient rien, comme si ces hommes et ces femmes n'étaient rien.

\- Satanés vampires s'exclama rageusement Gunn, agenouillé devant une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'année, une poupée reposant tranquillement à ses cotés. Si j'attrape celui qui a fait ça...

\- Je ne crois pas que soit uniquement l'œuvre de vampires dit Angel, regardant attentivement les différents corps. Celui-ci n'a pas de morsures rajouta t-il en s'agenouillant à son tour et en examinant le cou de l'homme allongé devant lui, on lui a brisé la nuque.

\- Tu penses à quoi? Des démons? demanda Gunn en se relevant

\- Il y a des chances répondit Angel en se détournant du corps pour le regarder.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard avant qu'un bruit lointain ne parvienne aux oreilles d'Angel.

\- Il se passe quelque chose.

\- Tu m'étonnes dit Gunn

\- Non reprit Angel en se redressant. Il se passe quelque chose continua t-il en désignant de la tête le bout du terrain sur lequel ils se trouvaient.

Gunn tourna la tête et plissa les yeux, ne semblant rien voir.

\- Elle arrive rajouta doucement Angel.

Puis tout d'un coup, une horde de personnes sortirent de l'ombre et se rapprochèrent rapidement d'eux, sous les yeux écarquillés de Gunn. Le spectacle se présentant était tout bonnement épouvantable.

Même Angel qui durant sa longue vie avait vu des chose horribles et également provoqué de nombreuses ne pu rester impassible.

La Bête clôturait la marche ou plutôt la course des malheureux. Elle était tellement grande qu'elle les rattrapait en quelques enjambés, puis en attrapait un, au hasard, comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une simple poupée de chiffon, le broyait d'une main avant que la personne en question n'est ne serait-ce que le temps de se débattre et passait à un autre, ainsi de suite.

\- C'est moi ou elle est encore plus terrifiante que la dernière fois? demanda Gunn

Tout ce que parvenait à entendre Angel était les hurlements affolés et les supplications, devenant de plus en plus assourdissants à ses oreilles à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, et se terminant comme un écho résonnant dans sa tête . Il connaissait si bien cette peur.

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, il se jeta sur la Bête, esquivant au passage son énorme main déjà prête pour le combat. Puis une fois suffisamment proche d'elle, il commença à la frapper, encore et encore mais en vain. Elle était tellement forte que les coups portés sur sa personne ne la firent reculer que légèrement, vraiment légèrement. La Bête eut ainsi un sourire suffisant, ce qui agaça profondément Angel, et lui de sa voix grave:

\- Cela ne sert à rien de me combattre Angélus..

Face à ce nom, Angel se figea, décontenancé. Angélus? Ils se connaissaient? Non bien sur que non. Il s'en saurait souvenu. Il s'en saurait souvenu même si la rencontre avait eu lieu lorsqu'il était Angélus, Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'avait fait Angélus. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

En se retournant légèrement, il vit Gunn tenter de rassurer une dame fermement accrochée à son bras et conseiller à tout le monde de rentrer chez eux. Ils acceptèrent tous sans discuter tant ils étaient effrayés et choqués de ce qu'il s'était passé et se passait encore.

Angel avait recommencé à se battre avec la Bête.

Ils lancèrent tous presque instinctivement un dernier regard vers la scène de combat avant de repartir et qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année n'entame une conversation avec les autres sur son horreur et de son incompréhension.

\- Je vais appeler la police avant dit la dame toute tremblotante en le relâchant et en sortant son téléphone portable.

\- Ça ne servirait à rien d'avertir...

\- A rien? Il a tué des dizaines de personnes! coupa t-elle en lui hurlant presque dessus.

\- Je le sais bien Madame dit Gunn en levant les bras de manière compréhensive mais ce que j'essaye de vous dire c'est que la police n'est pas équipée face à...

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises jeune homme s'énerva à présent la dame, bien que son regard exprime toujours l'effroi qu'elle ressentait, vous vous pensez peut-être mieux équipés qu'elle, vous et votre ami rajouta t-elle à l'adresse d'Angel.

\- Écoutez, Gunn jeta un regard vers un Angel clairement en difficulté, il faut que vous rentriez chez vous, je dois aller...

\- Je vais appeler la police affirma t-elle. Je ne permettais pas qu'un fou déguisé en une sorte...en une sorte de monstre continu de semer la mort dans ma ville.

_Un fou déguisé en une sorte de monstre? Comment pouvait-on être si aveugle?_

Gunn soupira. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec cette dame. Il devait aider Angel.

\- Très bien céda t-il mais appeler la de chez vous. Inutile de prendre le risque de vous faire tuer termina t-il en rejoignant Angel.

* * *

Angel et Gunn étaient tous les deux allongés sur l'herbe pendant que la Bête, plus imposante que jamais, les contemplait d'un air victorieux.

\- Vous ne faites clairement pas le poids rit-elle.

\- Cause toujours dit Gunn en se remettant difficilement sur ses pieds.

La Bête soupira.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous dit-elle en regardant successivement Gunn puis Angel. Angelus, nous nous reverrons bientôt. Quand tu seras dans de meilleurs..., elle sembla réfléchir, dispositions, oui quand tu seras dans de meilleurs dispositions conclu t-elle avant de subitement s'en aller et de disparaître de leur champs de vision.

Après son départ, il y eut un long silence. Angelus résonnait dans les oreilles d'Angel tandis que Gunn, la main recouvrant une plaie de son ventre, assimilait lentement ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Angelus? questionna t-il enfin. Vous vous connaissez?

Ce nom sortant de la bouche de Gunn sortit Angel de ses sombres pensées et il releva la tête avant de brusquement se lever et de s'éloigner en direction de la route, esquivant au passage un corps ensanglanté et au regard vide. Pas de terreur cette fois, juste du vide.

\- Appelle Wesley et Cordelia et dis leur de venir à l'hôtel. Je crois que nous avons un problème dit-il par dessus son épaule.

\- Quelle genre de problème? se risqua t-il

Angel se retourna.

\- Un gros problème. Puis il reprit sa marche. S'éloignant rapidement des morts et du sang qui recouvraient une partie plus importante du terrain depuis le passage de la Bête.

\- Évidemment marmonna Gunn

Sur son passage, se souvenant de la dame, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit ou ils étaient plusieurs minutes plus tôt.

_Elle a écouté. Elle est partie. _

Au moins une chose de réussite pensa Gunn. Enfin à moitié. Il entendit la sirène des pompiers se rapprocher bientôt suivie de celle, bien connue, de la police.

* * *

La lune était pleine cette nuit là et Cordélia, installée sous les épaisses couvertures de son lit, se plaisait à la contempler. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle trouvait cette vision étrangement reposante. Peut-être étais-ce juste du au fait qu'elle soit inoffensive, contrairement à ses autres visions. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, en cette instant, elle se sentait bien.

Depuis ces derniers jours apocalyptiques, il était difficile de trouver du temps pour soi et celui-ci, bien que parfaitement banal était l'un des plus agréables qu'elle connaisse.

Cordélia lâcha un soupire de contentement et se blotti plus profondément sous les couvertures. Elle allait enfin pouvoir dormir et ne plus penser à rien. Oublier durant quelques heures le problème de la Bête ainsi que tout ce qui en avait résulté.

Simplement dormir.

Avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller au sommeil, elle eut néanmoins un pensée pour son ami loup garou, Oz, sur qui la pleine lune produisait un tout autre effet que sur elle. Et cela n'avait rien de reposant, bien au contraire. Le pauvre pensa Cordélia avant de céder complètement à la fatigue.

Un bruit.

Quel bruit?

Elle ne savait pas. Mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

S'était t-il enfin arrêté? Non.

Il semblait prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur et elle n'était désormais plus capable de l'ignorer. Il résonnait dans sa tête à telle point qu'elle n'entendait plus que ce bruit. Cet insupportable bruit.

Cordelia remua puis se passa une main sur le visage avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait encore nuit.

Elle se redressa légèrement, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de de supporter cette brusque invasion de lumière puis... De la lumière? Cordélia ne se rappelait pas avoir laissé la lumière allumée. Et ce maudit bruit qui continuait d'envahir ses oreilles.

Un léger coup sur son épaule la fit sursauter et contribua à complètement la réveiller.

Le téléphone se tenait devait elle, flottant dans les airs. Il semblait attendre qu'elle s'en saisisse.

Cordelia tourna la tête en direction de sa table de chevet pour s'apercevoir qu'il était une heure trente du matin. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes à fixer les grosses lettres noirs en se demandant qui était la personne assez folle pour l'appeler à cette heure et surtout qui était la personne assez folle pour penser qu'elle allait répondre à cette heure.

Cordelia soupira puis se laissa retomber sur le lit. Elle connaissait la réponse.

Qu'ils aillent se faire voir grogna t-elle puis elle referma les yeux.

\- Cordélia? Cordélia c'est Weasley. Je viens de recevoir un appel de Gunn. Apparemment ils ont du nouveau concernant la Bête. Ils nous attendent à l'hôtel.

Cordélia rouvrit les yeux.

\- Cordélia tu es là?

Elle se saisit du téléphone qui avait miraculeusement atterri à son oreille, merci Denis, et répondit un simple «J'arrive» avant de raccrocher.

Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait passer une nuit tranquille.

Allez debout se dit-elle avec entrain et joignant le geste à la parole, elle se débarrassa des couvertures qui l'enveloppait et se leva.

Elle allait peut-être recevoir de bonnes nouvelles. Peut-être.

* * *

\- Tu peux répéter? Tu veux dire qu'en fait tu la connaissais? demanda Cordélia. Ça fait des jours qu'on potasse les bouquins et Monsieur la connaissait s'énerva t-elle

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dis. C'est elle qui me connaît ou plutôt c'est Angélus qu'elle connaît répondit Angel en faisant les cents pas dans le hall de l'hôtel.

\- C'est pareil répliqua Cordélia avec exaspération. Eh bien oui rajouta t-elle devant le regard d'Angel, tu te souviens de tout ce que tu as fait en tant qu'Angélus, non? continua t-elle légèrement mal à l'aise.

Elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'Angel et Angélus n'avaient rien à voir mais son état de fatigue la faisait parler sans réfléchir et dire n'importe quoi.

\- En principe oui. Mais pas cette fois. Elle me connaît, enfin on s'est connu, j'en suis presque sur. Mais je ne me rappelle de rien. Angel se prit la tête dans les mains et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau de Cordélia.

Devant le silence qui s'était soudainement abattu dans la pièce, Weasley se décida à dire ce chacun d'entre eux pensait tout bas.

\- Angel, il va falloir envisager de faire revenir Angélus. On a besoin de savoir ce qu'il sait sur la Bête.

\- Je te demande pardon Weasley? Angel se leva brusquement et se posta devant lui. Tu veux faire revenir Angélus? As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'il te ferait s'il était là? De ce qu'ils vous feraient à tous? Il les désigna tous d'un geste de la main et recommença à faire les cents pas. C'est inenvisageable.

\- Angel intervint Fred. Je ne connais pas Angélus et j'espérais vraiment ne jamais avoir à le rencontrer vu la façon dont vous en parler tous mais, elle marqua un arrêt, ce qu'il y a c'est qu'il n'y a rien sur la Bête dans les livres, enfin rien d'utile. On en est au point mort et Angélus est peut-être... De ce que j'ai compris, il est peut-être notre seule chance de nous en sortir.

Il y eu un nouveau silence. Angel s'était arrêté de marcher et était dos aux autres.

\- Je ne prendrais pas ce risque dit-il. Puis il se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à l'étage.

* * *

Il était onze heures du matin.

Le soleil aurait du être présent depuis déjà longtemps dans le ciel et avoir traversé les différentes fenêtres de la ville, mais il n'en était rien. Le ciel restait obstinément sombre, ainsi donc que l'hôtel.

Cordélia laissa échapper un bâillement. La nuit avait été difficile. Le réveil avait été plus difficile encore.

Ils avaient tous terminés la nuit à l'hôtel suite à la conversation quelque peu houleuse de la veille.

Au matin, ils étaient néanmoins parvenu à convaincre Angel, ou plutôt Angel avait finalement accepté de ramener Angélus.

Il avait cependant exigé certaines précautions. La première, celle d'être enfermé. La deuxième, ils ne devaient pas s'approcher trop près de lui et les autres, Cordélia ne savait plus.

Elle avait marre d'attendre. Weasley devrait déjà être revenu. Il avait dit que ça ne mettrait pas longtemps et ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils l'attendaient.

Inconsciemment, elle commença à taper son bureau avec le bout de son stylo. C'était un automatisme. A chaque fois qu'elle s'impatientait ou qu'elle angoissait, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe les mains.

Mais cette occupation pouvait rapidement énerver. Gunn fut le premier à craquer.

\- Cordélia, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter avec ce satané stylo. Tu me donnes mal au crane.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

\- Désolé. C'est nerveux.

\- Tu es nerveuse? lui demanda doucement Angel

Cordélia sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver derrière elle.

\- Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

\- C'est rien. Elle balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

\- Alors?

\- Alors quoi? demanda Cordélia en retournant son fauteuil pour lui faire face.

\- Tu es nerveuse? redemanda t-il. Il s'assit sur le rebord du bureau face au sien pour pouvoir la regarder.

Elle leva la tête et croisa son regard.

\- Non répondit-elle

Il releva un sourcil.

\- Enfin peut-être un peu. Tu sais Angel, comme toi j'aurais préféré de ne pas devoir à ramener Angelus mais on a pas le choix. Les autres ont raison. Il est notre unique moyen d'en apprendre plus sur la Bête. Donc ça vaut le coup. C'est ça le principal.

\- Ils ne se rendent pas compte. Il n'ont jamais vu Angélus dit-il sombrement

\- Moi si. Ça se passera bien rajouta t-elle en se levant de son fauteuil pour aller s'asseoir à coté de lui sur le bureau d'en face. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal. Tu seras enfermé je te rappelle. Et nous, on est armé.

Angel la regarda et lui offrit un sourire.

\- C'est toi qui est nerveuse et pourtant c'est toi qui me rassure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux s'exclama Cordélia en se relevant, je suis là pour ça.

Puis soudain, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre et replongea instantanément l'hôtel dans le silence le plus total.

Weasley était de retour. Et il n'était pas seul.


End file.
